diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Raven
Blood Raven (originally known as MoreinaBook of Tyrael) was a member of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. She played a role in Diablo's defeat during the Darkening of Tristram, but fell into Hell's thrall in the aftermath. Biography Moreina served as a member of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. She carried the bow known as The Raven's Wing.Diablo III, The Raven's Wing Kashya was her closest friend in her youth. Blood Raven The Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye sent a number of Rogues to investigate Tristram as it suffered from the presence of Diablo. Moreina herself led them,Diablo II, The Sightless Eye, Sisters' Burial Grounds and after arriving in town, she found two allies: Jazreth of the Vizjerei Clan, and Aidan, prince of Khanduras. Entering the cathedral, the trio encountered and dispatched many horrors, including The Butcher and King Leoric, the monarch having now become the Skeleton King. Eventually, they reached the horror in the labyrinth's darkest depths: Diablo, Lord of Terror. After a mighty battle, the demon was felled. after her death]] After Diablo's defeat, Moreina returned to her order. However, she carried something dark within her; a silent madness that ate away at her once noble heart. Akara sensed that something was wrong with her, and feared (correctly) that she'd encountered an evil force at Tristram. However, she took no action. It was a mistake that cost the order dearly, as, taking on the name of "Blood Raven," Moreina fell into the league with Andariel as the Lesser Evil took over Eastgate Keep. Blood Raven assaulted her fellow Rogues in the battle, and at some point, was made undead. While the Sisterhood was forced to flee into the wilderness, Blood Raven established herself in the monastery graveyard, raising deceased Rogues as zombies. However, she was put down by a group of heroes. In-game Diablo I Main article: Rogue Blood Raven is the canonical depiction of the Rogue class in Diablo I, though remains unnamed in said game. Diablo II Blood Raven appears as a Super Unique found in the Burial Grounds of Act I of Diablo II. She must be killed as part of the quest, given to you by Kashya. The description Kashya provides suggests that she is undead, but she is considered a demon in-game. Blood Raven uses ranged attacks enchanted with Fire. The main difficulty in the battle is her mobility: she is very fast and will rarely stay in one place for too long. Blood Raven will stop running only to shoot fire arrows at the player and summon Hungry Dead to hinder them. Ranged characters have an edge here, as do any heroes who can stun her, as she can be taken down quite quickly if she stops moving. When Blood Raven dies, her spirit releases a few waves of lightning bolts that will destroy any undead near her corpse. Blood Raven's Charge, a unique bow, can be found in the game. Abilities: * Fire Arrow * Can summon Hungry Dead. * Her normal arrows do elemental damage of a random type, chosen upon spawning. * Occasionally she will cast a single-target Amplify Damage on players. Quotes *''"My army will destroy you!"'' *''"Join my army of the dead!"'' *''"Matron Andariel commands your death!" (removed)'' Diablo III The Raven's Wing can be found in Diablo III. Heroes of the Storm A Blood Raven skin exists for Sylvanas in Heroes of the Storm. Personality and Traits Moreina was one of the most highly skilled members of her order. Deckard Cain considered her to be "of sound spirit."The Order She was well versed in ranged combat and possessed an uncanny ability to sense and disarm traps.Book of Cain Kashya, regarded her as one of the finest captains of the Sisterhood and her closest friend, noted that her undead state had done nothing to hamper her prowess, and if anything, had improved it. Trivia *Blood Raven is the very first plot-related female antagonist in Diablo II; the only others are The Countess and Andariel, as none of the other female Super Uniques are plot-relevant. References Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Demons Category:Super Unique Monsters Category:Rogues Category:Act I Bestiary Category:Undead